Conventionally, there has been proposed an elevator group control device for supervising traveling of a plurality of elevator apparatuses as a group. In a building provided with this conventional elevator group control device, elevator doorways corresponding to each of the elevator apparatuses are provided at each single floor. A call registration command device, which is operated by passengers to call cars, is provided at that floor. When the call registration command device is operated, the allocation of those of the cars which are to be moved to that floor is carried out.
The allocation of the cars is carried out by comparing time periods required until the arrival of the cars at that floor with time periods required until the arrival of passengers at the elevator doorways. In this case, when the time period required until the arrival of a certain one of the cars at that floor is shorter than the time period required until the arrival of a passenger at a corresponding one of the elevator doorways, this elevator doorway is excluded from targets for allocation. Thus, that one of the cars which arrives after the arrival of the passenger at the elevator doorway can be allocated, so the passenger is prevented from missing that car (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: P 3040524